


The One Where They're All at The Hale House

by dannycantgetitright



Category: Friends, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I think people call this a crack fic, M/M, thankyou so much, wha, what I write and watch friends and then read friends AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannycantgetitright/pseuds/dannycantgetitright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack bonding is anything but ordinary for Stiles and Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They're All at The Hale House

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know that I kind of got this Idea from that amazing and wonderfully, charming Avengers FRIENDS!AU about old yeller but a story about a Dog dying and wolves i just thought they would relate really well…. so here…. please dont spite me and call me a terrible person. Kudos to the person who also gave me the prompt in the beginning!!! 
> 
> I will immediately put this down if someone feels as though I have done wrong. 
> 
> Again anything that I post or write on this is completely a form of fiction and does not at all portray the actual characters on Teenwolf. I also do not own Teenwolf, Jeff Davis does and he makes all the rules and shippies....so yah. 
> 
> hell yeah I ship Sterek too!

This was stupid. Really, really stupid. Derek had blamed Boyd for even suggesting the word ‘pack bonding’ and Isaac for tacking on ‘without killing anything.’

So here they were. All piled onto a couch. Stiles, Scott, Derek, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Allison, and even Lydia and Jackson. It was Stiles’ turn to pick a movie and he could tell Derek was ready give it to him it if it was another film about vampires, so Stiles sincerely hoped it wasn’t too bad of a movie. Derek was sitting next to him, after all; he knew Derek didn’t want to hear 120-or something minutes of pure agony.

Stiles really had no idea what type of movie to get so he raided his father’s old collection of films from the 19’s. He just chose the thing that looked like the least crappiest and decided that that was what they should watch. The movie that he told his dad he would be taking, made his father weep for some reason, but Stiles really didn’t pay much attention to that ADHD and all that other crap.

So when Stiles got to the Hale house and put on the movie on. The screen lit up and Old Yeller started playing on the screen.

“Are you shitting me Stiles?” Derek growled. “A dog movie? Really.”

“I like dog movies,” Erica and Boyd peep out. Which is strange since Issac would usually jump in with Erica and say it. But this time he was too engrossed in the movie to even care.

He also heard Erica let out a small squeak from her spot next to Boyd and Issac, mumbling inaudibly about loving puppy movies as well. Which in retrospect should have been Stiles second clue. 

Whats this movie about? Scott asks dumbly. Allison also seems to want to know as she raises her eyebrows to Stiles for his answer.

Stiles shrugs, “I honestly don’t know?” ”But it can’t be that bad. Anything vintage is bound to be good, right?”

80 minutes later, and Stiles eats those words.

”What, what, what is he doing with that gun!? Holy shit-oh my-,” Stiles says hiding behind Derek. His hands ripping out his non-existent long hair.

Scott seems to also be doing the same, and is hiding behind Allison, or rather, Stiles thinks, they were too busy making out to pay attention, but the bang at the end gets their attention. Scott looks mortally wounded and Allison is surprised.

And Issac is the worst out of all of them, he literally sobs when the gunshot happens.

Issac, Boyd and Erica all seem to be affected, but Issac is still the worst. Why the hell did no one mention that this film was labeled under “Right in the childhood or Childhood scarring?”

Derek frowned at the screen, not tearing or sobbing like the rest. He awkwardly reaches across the couch to stroke Isaac’s head. Poor kid.

Erica sniffs again, clinging to Boyd. “They killed him! Those BASTARDS.” She growls, sounding pissed. 

“He had rabies,” Jackson replied coldly. “He had to die.”

Issac sobs even louder.

Stiles smacks Derek on the shoulder and gives him the “Do something to fix this situation,” look.

Lydia gives Jackson a cold stare. “If I had rabies, would you go up and shoot me?” Jackson gives her a knowing smirk, which she gasps at.

Lydia punches him in the stomach, “you’re horrible,” she mutters under her breath.

Jackson, for a moment looks a little stunned, but then his cold cool guy look replaces too soon for Stiles to know for sure. 

“Stiles, why did you pick this movie?” Scott asks over Isaac’s sobs and Lydia’s yelling at Jackson.

Derek gives Stiles an innocent look. “Yeah, Stiles. Do you enjoy breaking the hearts of fragile werewolves?” He continues to stroke Issac’s hair as he clings to Erica.

” I-I- I” Stiles mumbles “I honestly didn’t know it would end like that,” Stiles splutters. ” How the hell was I suppose d to know that my dad owned anything sadder then the notebook?”

“Your dad owns The Notebook?” Boyd asks, snorting. Erica nudges him from her spot comforting Isaac, who’s still a mess.

”The movie broke him,” Erica says.

“More like we broke him.” Allison squeaks.

“Come on buddy, loosen up, its just a movie, “Stiles says soothingly towards Issac, “I bet the real Yeller lived a nice long life.” He begins to rub his back, . And if Derek blushes at Stiles sentiment, then Stiles isn’t going to rat him out.

“You think so?” Issac says between sobs. 

Stiles pauses, because he knows Issac will be able to notice if he’s lying. “Damned werewolf super hearing,” Stiles thinks. 

Issac I know- Stiles starts, but is interrupted by Jackson. And if he is happy for that interruption nobody has to know.

”Maybe we should get him a chew toy,” Jackson adds unhelpfully.

Stiles and Derek share synchronized glares at him, something thats been practiced after years of living in a pack with Jackson.

”You know I bet deep down inside you’re a worse mess then Issac,” Stiles says.

”I’m not that uncouth as he is to sob like a total cry baby,” Jackson retorts.

“I’m not a crybaby!” Issac yells. Then he promptly tackles Jackson off the couch. Erica join in the fighting too, and they get Jackson on the floor but Jackson overpowers them. Scott try’s to help and break up the fight, but, instead gets sucked into the fight, when Jackson is pushed by Issac into Allisons lap. She screams and whacks Jackson with some weird martial arts crap her parents probably taught her. Which still activates “overly protective boyfriend mode in Scott.” Even if Allison is handling herself evenly toe to toe with Jackson.

“Everyone needs to calm the heck down!” Stiles yells. “Listen to me dammit” He tried helplessly to calm the situation, but came to no avail.

“I told you it’d go to shits,” Lydia says coolly.

Boyd just looks flummoxed at Lydia. “You didn’t even do anything to incite it.” ”How the hell did you do that?”

Lydia reply is a smirk, that is by far more menacing then Jackson’s.

“EVERYONE NEEDS TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Derek yells, he’s been surprisingly quiet the whole time the clusterfuck had happened. 

Everyone freezes. 

“Oh so now you help,” Stiles says, because he really wants to die right now. 

Derek glares intently at him, causing Stiles to make a zipper motion with his mouth. 

“Erica, Boyd and Lydia, take Jackson and Issac outside to calm down. Scott take Allison home and just go get over eachothers sexual frustration. Everyone can smell it.”

Allison and Scott both duck under the embarrassment. They leave the house quickly probably to do some post-coital-cuddling or intense macking out. 

Erica, Boyd and Lydia nod off to Derek’s orders. ”Also, Lydia please stop making bets with the pack, you’re running everyone dry."

Stiles hears a little, mumbled, “I’m rich, who cares?” Which probably came from Jackson.

Derek rolls his eyes. 

“What the hell am I supposed to do?” Stiles ask Derek.

Derek just smirks. He grabs Stiles jacket and suddenly he’s kissing the older man.

“Okay I can do that, Derek,” Stiles says between kisses. 

“Lets go a few miles ahead,” Boyd says. I dont wanna hear their groaning. 

As if on cue they hear both Derek and Stiles groaning rather obnoxiously from the house.

“Okay lets go a lot of miles,” Boyd says, and Jackson and Issac both agree, before they see something that would require brain-bleach. 

“Would you leave,” Stiles says curtly. “Were kind of doing something at the moment.”

Both Erica and Lydia are looking at them curiously both their expressions saying, “he picked him instead of me?” 

Dereks about to growl at them, but is distracted by Stiles mouth on his neck. While Derek starts to dry hump Stiles through his clothes. Which gets a quick needy yelp from Stiles.

Jackson and Issac drag the girls out of the house, while Boyd starts the car. And when they hear clothes being torn off, they panic the hell out to get as far away from the Hale house as fast as possible. 

THE END


End file.
